


Five Nights with Phan

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to record themselves play Five Nights at Freddy's for their gaming channel. Will they survive all five nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights with Phan

"Hello, internet" "Hey, guys." The duo greeted their usual greeting at the beginning of their video. "You guys kept on requesting it in the comments." Dan said. "Literally, almost every comment we read, you guys wanted us to play this game. So we're gonna play it. We're gonna play Five Nights at Freddy's. You're welcome.

"I'm already scared Dan and we haven't even started playing it." Phil said a little frightened as he examined the main menu. "Just look at that bear. It's terrifying."

"I know a better way to make this terrifying." Dan got up from his seat and walked over to the light switch. "Let's play it in the dark." He flicked the light switch down to turn off the lights and made his way to sit back down on the couch. The light from the screen was illuminating bright on their faces.

"No." Phil squeaked. "I don't want to play in the dark." Dan ignored his plea as he hovered his mouse over where it said 'New Game' and clicked on it and the game began playing. "Let's begin."

 

"So what's the point of this game, Dan, for anyone who doesn't know about it?" Phil asks as the phone started to ring in the game and it made Phil slightly jump.

"Basically" Dan began to explain "You're a security officer who works overnight at this children's restaurant and apparently, these animatronics come to life or something and you have to survive five nights, hence the name." Dan decided to take charge first. He was looking around the tiny room they were in in the game, clicking on anything to see if something would happen. He clicked on the red button that said 'door' and made the door shut. Then, he clicked on the button that said 'light', making it flicker in the game. He moved the mouse lower where the arrow is and clicked it, making a screen pop up, showing the three animatronics.

"Woah, okay." Dan said as they both jumped. "Those are creepy as fuck. Why would you even have those in a children's restaurant? I would be scarred for life."

"Hello? Hello." The game spoke, making the two silent, listening to what the game was saying as they clicked through the different cameras. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night."

"I don't understand why someone would take this job, and actually stay here for five nights." Phil questioned.

"Especially if these things are known to kill you." Dan added. "Now be quiet. I want to know what the guy is saying." They continued to listen to the recording in the game.

 

A couple in-game hours went by and the recording was still going as Dan checked the camera where the animatronics were every so often. They stopped and looked at each other when the recording said

"...they'll probably try to, uh, forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"What?" They both said in unison. "Well that's pleasant." Dan commented.

"Did he just say they would try to stuff us inside one of those suits?" Phil questioned as his voice cracked a little.

"But hey, first night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if it's absolutely necessary. Alright, goodnight."

"This should be a breeze he said." Dan scoffed as soon as the phone call finally ended. "How should this be a breeze when you got things walking around that want to kill you?" He checked the one camera with the animatronics again and one of them was missing.

"Oh god, one of them disappeared." Dan said as Phil let out a tiny squeal. "Where is he, where is he?" He kept on repeating as he clicked on the different cameras until he found the bunny animatronic in a room with tables with party hats on them. "Well, we're gonna die."

 

"We have one more hour to go, Phil." Dan said as the time just turned 5am. "We are so close to surviving the first night."

"Yeah, but we're almost out of power." Phil pointed at the screen where the power bar was displayed that showed they only had 10% power left. Dan clicked on the light button on his left, which made the bunny animatronic show at the door. They both screamed and Dan quickly click on the door button as the power was draining a little bit faster. Bells started to play as the time switched to 6am. "We did it." Phil squealed as he raised his hands in excitement.

"Thank god we survived." Dan sighed. "But we still have four more nights and it's your turn to play, Phil."

"Do I have to?" Phil groaned, not really wanting to go through that all over again.

"Yes, you have to. We must please the internet." Phil whined as he placed his hand on the mouse and started the second night.

 

They were half way done with night two. The bunny and the chicken animatronic were out. They finally discovered what was at the Pirate's Cove when they saw the fox peek out of the curtains. They were doubting themselves that they weren't gonna survive the second night since they used up more power than the first night. Phil left the left door closed since the bunny animatronic appeared in front of the door, even after Dan told him it was okay to open it.

"Phil, you do realize that you're using up more power keeping that door closed. We might not survive." Dan tried to coach as the time switched to 4am.

"I don't trust that bunny." Phil said. "He might pop in here at any second."

"Jesus, Phil." Dan took the mouse from Phil and clicked the door button to open it.

"Why would you do that?" Phil said in a panicked tone as he started looking through the cameras again.

"I'm conserving power so you'll have a better chance at surviving."Phil took back the mouse and he went back into camera mode. He clicked on the camera where Pirate Cove was and noticed the fox was gone. "Dan, the fox is gone."

 

Phil started flipping through the cameras, trying to locate where it might have gone. "I don't know where he is." Phil said, starting to get scared more. He flipped the camera down and, in an instant, the fox popped through the door as a loud screech played, making them jump as they let out a loud scream, clinging on to each other. They stood like that for a few seconds, looking at each other. Dan realized what they were doing and forces Phil's arms off of him.

"Right, I'm done." Dan finally said as he got back up to turn the light back on. "We are not playing that game ever again." Phil just nodded in agreement as he stopped the recording of the video.

 

It was in the middle of the night and Phil was tossing and turning on his bed, having a hard time sleeping. He couldn't get the image of that fox popping up out of his head. His door started squeaking as it slowly opened, the light of the hallway shining into his room as he see's a shadow standing there in his doorway. He let's out a squeak as he pulls his duvet over his entire body.

"Phil? It's me." Dan said as he slowly walks up to Phil's bed. Phil peeked his head a little, seeing somewhat of Dan's face. "Are you having a hard time sleeping too?" Phil just nodded. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Phil scooted over a little to allow Dan to climb on his bed. Phil then draped his arm over Dan and snuggled in close to him as he places a gentle kiss on top of his head. Dan's eyes start to shut slowly before Phil spoke.

"Hey Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?

"They're planning on making a Five Nights at Freddy's Two.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that we want them to play this game. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
